A Midsummer Night's Dream: Gakuen Alice style
by notonlineandneverwillbe
Summary: The summer festival has come once more and the whole elementary school will be performing Shakespeare's A Midsummmer Night's Dream. Read to see what will happen...


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shakespeare's story of "A Midsummer Night's Dream".

Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream: Gakuen Alice style

Chapter 1: Summer festival Play Preparation

During summer in the classroom

(Author's note: by summer I mean the hot season not summer break)

Narumi: Okay class, today we will start preparing for the summer festival held every year during the middle of summer. This year the whole grade school will perform a play by a very famous writer from Britain called "A Midsummer Night's Dream". The school thought that this play would be perfect for the festival since the play itself had happened during the middle of summer.

Mikan: I bet this will be such a nice play for the festival…

Hotaru: …and Shakespeare is one of the best writers in the whole world, so this activity is sure to be a good one. We can learn and have a good time at the same time.

Narumi: Alright class the audition for the roles of the major characters starts later at 5:00 so see you then! Oh and from today on the subjects English will be taken to prepare for the play.

The whole class cheers and gives a round of applause

Jinno: Calm down now it's only the subject English that will be taken.

Mikan: Why does he have to ruin the good moment.

Jinno: Ms. Sakura did I hear you say anything?

Mikan: Nothing, nothing!

Jinno: Good, let's get on with the lesson then!

Mikan gives a sigh of relief.

During English class

Narumi gave out a thick sheet of papers.

Narumi: These papers I'm handing out are the scripts for the play and here is the list of major characters you can choose from:

(He reads aloud)

The four lovers:

Hermia which is paired up with Lysander and Helena which is paired up with Demetruis…

Father of Hermia…Egeus...

The head soldier...Philostrate...

The King and Queen of Athens…Queen Hippolyta and King Theseus…

The King and Queen of fairies…Oberon and Titania...

The main fairy…

A mischievous fairy or elf…Puck...

The mechanicals (comedians/actors):

Nick Bottom

Peter Quince

Francis Flute

Snout

Starveling

Class was over and the auditions began.

Koichi was asked to be the official changeling boy for the play.

All the students had a five minute snack time. Then the auditions would begin at exactly 5:05. All the students would also be staying inside the classroom until the role they wanted to audition for was called. The rest of the class would be either studying the script with a teacher or without a teacher.

5:05

Yuu: Everyone who wants to audition for any of the four lovers please proceed to the school theater.

Only a few students went out the classroom. The rest didn't follow what was told and did whatever they wanted to do like sleep, eat and play around the classroom giving a hard time for Yuu.

Yuu: Everyone please calm down! There's no hope, I'm gonna have to call the Narumi-sensei for help again.

Yuu rushed to the faculty room.

Yuu: Narumi-sensei help! The class is going crazy!

Narumi: Okay, tell them I'll be there in five minutes.

Yuu: I don't think I can handle them another second!

Narumi: None sense! You're the president, that's your job, to handle the class while the teachers not there yet.

Yuu left the faculty office and went back to the classroom.

5:10

Yuu: Alright everyone, Narumi-sensei will come back here in five minutes so please behave.

Hotaru: Hey Yuu it's time for the audition of Egeus.

Several students went out and there was less noise.

5:15

The door opened and Narumi was there.

Narumi: Hello everyone! Take out your script and turn to the first page. I need someone to read Theseus's and Hippolyta's line. Let's see…Hotaru and Ruka.

Ruka: Now fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour

Draws on apace; four happy days bring in

Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow

This old moon wanes! She lingers my desires

Like a stepdame or a dowager,

Long withering out a young man's revenue.

Narumi: You can stop there Ruka. So does anybody know what this paragraph means, Hotaru?

Hotaru: What Shakespeare is saying is that Theseus can't wait for their wedding.

Narumi: What makes you think it's a wedding?

Hotaru: Because the word _nuptial_ is another word for wedding.

Narumi: Very good!

The lesson ended and they finished half of Act 1 Scene 1.

It took them one and a half weeks to finish the whole script. The second week was used for the audition of the minor roles.

A fast flash back

Narumi: Here is the list of minor roles you can choose from for the auditions later:

Lords and ladies…

The four fairy attendant of Titania…Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth and Mustardseed…

Dancing Fairies...

Singing Fairies...

Instumentals...

Soldiers, flag bearers...

Minor roles for the prologue:

A woman pretending to be a man…Portia…

The two lovers from another Shakespeare play…Romeo and Juliet…

A famous leader from rome...Mark Antony...

Three characters from Macbeth (Another one of Shakespeare's play)…The three witches…

The Hecate (Head witch)...

The queen of England…Queen Elizabeth...

A well-known writer…Shakespeare...

Speech Choir...

Impressario (Mistress/Master of revels)

Back to the present

The final decision of which person would get a particular role was posted.

During class

Hotaru: Hey Mikan, what did you audition for?

Mikan: The main fairy.

Hotaru: Nearly half of the class auditioned for that role.

Mikan: I know, I wonder if I'll get the part.

Jinno: Attention everyone! The roles you want might not be the roles you will get, for example: If you auditioned for Puck you might get the role main fairy or if you auditioned for Demetrius you might get the role Lysander and another thing, everything in this play is temporary. That means if you happen to get the role you wanted but you lack discipline you can be replaced also there will be 3 Casts. Understand?

The class: YES!!!

Jinno: Okay then, you may all look at the roles you got outside.

The whole class rushed outside to see the part they got.

The bulletin board:

Cast A

Hermia: Mikan Sakura

Helena: Hotaru Imai

Lysander: Natsume Huuga

Demetrius: Ruka Nogi

Egeus: Sumire Shouda

King Theseus: Yuu Tobita

Queen Hippolyta: Anna

And so on and so forth…

Mikan froze as soon as she saw her role

Hotaru: It's not all that bad at least you'll get a high grade since you got a main character.

Mikan: That's not the problem…the problem is my partner is Natsume!

Natsume took the paper posted on the board and burnt it into a pile of ashes then walked away.

Sumire: Why wasn't I chosen as Hermia?! I'm much better than Mikan in everything including acting! I even already practically memorized Hermia's lines! I'll prove it…call you me fair that um uh fair again say…

She kept blabbing on and on and on.

Mikan: Doesn't she know that's Helena's line?

Yoriko: That's all for today. **PLEASE REVIEW**. Thank you for reading until the end (hopefully). No flames please and expect more lines from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" at the next chapter.

Fair Warning

If I don't get a review in a week or so I'll be forced to delete this fan fiction. That's all.


End file.
